


Primo and Decimo as One

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Possession, Secrets, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to prevent Tsuna from dying, Primo merges the two of them into one, allowing him to take control of Tsuna at will. How will the teenage boy cope with his new life? One-sided G27 6918 Slight XG 59G</p><p>Chapter 7 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo and Decimo as One

Tsuna is dying.

A wound on his stomach has left him paralyzed and unable to prevent his friends from being kidnapped. With his back lying on the ground that was his battlefield, he watches as all six of his guardians get pulled away into the darkness, leaving him in a state of complete pain and sadness as blood slowly leaves his body. Right now, his face is pale and his eyes are watery. His lips are frozen shut rendering him unable to speak. The enemy made sure they gave him an appropriate amount of suffering, and all because he allowed them to do as they pleased, his friends are going to suffer too.

His brown eyes stare blankly towards the direction his friends disappeared, through some bushes and without a trace. He could do nothing to stop this from happening, even with all his power, he still couldn't protect them, and now he has to pay the price with his own life.

No sound can escape his lips, so no one will hear his cries. However, one man can feel the pain he bears, and with no intention of letting him die, he emerges from the upgraded Vongola ring. Tsuna can just about see the man at the corner of his eyes. He believes this man sees him as a disgrace, and has indeed failed to reach his expectations. In truth, Vongola Primo sees him in the exact opposite way. Yes, minutes ago he had failed to save his friends, but he shall be given another chance to rise up and fight for what he holds dear to his heart.

With a calm expression on his glowing face, Primo's gloved hand reaches for Tsuna's mortally wounded stomach, and while remaining still just above said hole, it glows an orange light, one that brings Tsuna warmth.

He feels a bit strange now, but is too weak to do anything about it and so, he passes out, hoping that all the pain will just go away.

* * *

  _Tsuna's POV_

* * *

At first I felt a whole new level of pain, and I strongly believed I was going to die, but after Primo suddenly appeared, that pain just went away as I fell asleep. Now I find myself sitting in a large field, filled with flowers of all colors. The sky is bright-blue and everything around me seems so...peaceful. I'm not sure where I am, yet I don't panic. I've learned that by doing so, I will look more like a disgrace than I did earlier. Though honestly, I do feel like detonating.

"Decimo."

I hear a voice call me by my title. It sounds familiar, but as I look around eagerly to find the source, I see no one. By the way, it seems my clothes have changed. From my school uniform to a white shirt with long-sleeves, black trousers and white shoes. These clothes feel comfortable, but I don't have time to think about that. I want to know who's calling for me.

"Decimo."

The voice becomes more clear and louder, and then I recognize it as Primo's.

_Primo._

Are you...disappointed in me? I'm...sorry. I couldn't win! I couldn't!

"Decimo, look at me."

I do as the voice tells me to, and I see a smiling Primo, towering over my defenseless form. He's still wearing his black cloak, but he's no longer in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Why does he look so proud of me? Why? What have I done to deserve that?? I...couldn't save Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Big Brother, Lambo, Chrome and...Hibari-san. I couldn't...do anything to protect them, and those people were after me, not them.

"I have given you another chance to live, by sharing your mind and body."

Wha...What!? Did Primo just say what I think he just said!? Sharing...my mind and body...? With Primo!? How is that possible?? He's...given me another chance, for what? To fail him and everyone else again?? **No** , I don't want that! I don't want to burden Primo anymore. No!!

"Decimo!" He grabs my shoulders, and then I notice that tears have been streaming down my face. "Listen to me. You will save your guardians, and I will help you do so, like always." Primo is right in front of me, his eyes possibly glaring at me because of how stupid I am. I don't have the guts to look up at him, that is why I'm clenching my hair and keeping my eyes closed. I seriously can't stop crying.

"No, no. I don't want this. I don't want to fail my friends again. I'm...sick and tired...of losing." Hate me, please hate me Primo. I have done nothing right at all. Not in so long have I done anything that I appreciate, nothing. I get so easily knocked out that I'm almost killed, and my friends who have high hopes in me, they...they...

...suffer.

.......

...Kyoko-chan...

"I have already merged us as one. From now on, we will be sharing this body and instead of the Vongola ring, I'll be residing in your mind." Do I dare look up at him and ask why he did such a thing? Do I dare to even say something right now? Do I??

"We will save them together."

Even if I were going to say something, it's too late now. The world around us is suddenly shining brightly and, the next thing I know, I'm waking up on the very ground I had passed out on. What surprises me is that, the wound is gone, there is no blood anywhere, and I feel completely fine.

'Go rescue them, my true successor.' A familiar voice tells me, and even though I wish to object to this, I have no choice but to go find them.

Alright guys, wait for me.

I'm coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This old story will, HOPEFULLY, reach a conclusion. I'm editing/upgrading the chapters as I add them to AO3.


	2. Rescuing His Friends

Somewhere inside a secret base below ground level, a group of men dressed in black are forcibly bringing five teenagers and a child over to a round pillar and then tying them tightly to it. All of the hostages have their mouths, wrists and legs bound, rendering them in a state of defenselessness. A man appearing to be more superior than the rest, approaches the six guardians with a smirk on his face. Unlike the others, he is completely dressed in white. "So this is the tenth generation of the Vongola family?" He asks, just before giving Hibari a powerful slap. "You've got to be joking!" His exclamation provokes all the captors to begin laughing insultingly at the captives.

Gokudera glares viciously at them, even though he is aware that he and the others can do nothing to shut these men up. Their own precious boss was attacked and possibly killed right before their very own eyes. To see such a tragic sight and be unable to do anything about it is painful. The incident has left him scarred with the understanding that he has failed to fulfill his duty as right-hand man, but most importantly...as a friend. Yamamoto shares this pain, and is full of regret with his own failure too. Lambo is by far the one with the least amount of regret, but still feels upset with Tsuna's downfall.

Hibari can only mock himself for following such a weak person. Witnessing that sudden attack only drives him into rage, but he can do nothing to unleash said rage upon the brown-haired who dared to slap him. Chrome herself has a lot of regret, but refuses to cry like a little girl. Her precious boss has fallen, without the help from anyone. As for Ryohei, he can only mourn the defeat of a dear friend, while hate grows fiercely from within.

"A bunch of kids seriously think they can do anything!?" The man laughingly asks as he grabs hold of Chrome's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Dragging pretty girls around into fights is a sin, you know?" The men in black laugh, with increased satisfaction once their boss slaps Chrome as well. "Every one of you are just a bunch of worthless scum." Gokudera bites his lip in response, feeling down-right offended by all this to the core of his very existence.

"So true, boss!" One subordinate happily says. "They are nothing!" A larger, but just as happy subordinate adds.

For a while, they continue to laugh proudly within the guardians' future cell. None of them concerned or considering a possible failure in their actions. That's why they get taken by surprise when the whole base suddenly rumbles.

"What the hell!?" A third subordinate shouts in distress. Just then, an alarm goes off with a voice shouting 'Code red, code red'. The room momentarily flashes red too, causing all the subordinates to begin panicking, which proves how they weren't expecting this to happen; like it wasn't supposed to happen. Curious, the guardians try to figure out what is going on, hoping in some way that an ally has come and not a more annoying threat.

"Boss!!" A man storms in, looking very terrified. "There's trouble! Someone has broken through our defenses!!" He shouts, shivering in fear as he does.

"What!?" Yells the boss, or 'dead guy', as Hibari has recently dubbed him. "That's impossible!"

"He's coming this way! What should we do!!?" The subordinate's fear becomes more obvious when he starts jumping from side to side with the look of a man about to die on his face. Gokudera strongly hopes that whoever this may be, it is someone very reliable. Truthfully however, he hopes for it to be his boss despite how life-threatening the wound inflicted upon him was. There clearly wasn't a chance of survival from it, so all he and the others can do is hope that they will survive through this situation regardless.

"Attack him! Don't let anyone in!" The boss commands, and immediately the men respond with a salute before they rush out for battle, dragging the scaredy-one along with them. The boss looks back at the guardians, completely enraged over the situation. To vent out his frustration, he slaps Chrome again but more powerfully, and delivers the same blow to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Mercilessly he steps on Lambo's head, cursing him vehemently as he does.

"Damn brats! Curse you all!" He shouts, but it doesn't sound like he's had enough, which means they'll be suffering through more than just a few slaps each. Whoever is out there forcing their way in, the guardians pray for him to be their savior.

The base once again shakes, violently this time, causing the boss to almost lose his balance. He would have tumbled down if he hadn't grabbed onto the pillar in time. The sound of subordinates crying in agony can be heard, followed by the sound of explosions and then, smoke bursts into the room, almost reaching those inside. Emerging from the thick smoke, is a figure no one expected to see for real. With glaring eyes, the unharmed Vongola Decimo approaches the boss, fists balled tightly while hard flames intensely engulf them.

"Tenth!" Gokudera calls despite the handkerchief tied around his mouth. He almost fails to suppress any tears. Hibari is the most shocked to see the presumed-dead boy, much less expecting to sense a much more powerful aura, exceeding that of everyone else's, including the boy's own, which he remembers from fights in the future. Something about the boy seems very different, but he fails to put his finger on what it is.

Ignoring the calls from his friends, Tsuna stomps towards said friends' abuser. He gives Lambo a quick glance and instantly gains the reason to be more angry at the man before him. "You filthy child, how did you-" Before he can finish his speech, Tsuna throws his fist directly at the target's face, permanently damaging it to the bone.

With his friends as witnesses, Tsuna continues to beat up the much taller Mafia boss with little effort but with a great deal of hate. Over and over he breaks the bones and ribs of the man he recalls, despite how painful it feels to even throw his fists in the first place; though he doesn't stop, he doesn't hesitate, he keeps on going until the man falls limp, unconscious and on the floor.

Now that the threat has finally been disposed of, Tsuna takes a deep breath. A proudly said 'Well done' is heard in his head but he tries to pay it no attention. There is nothing to be proud of here, despite having successfully used his second chance without fail. The flame on his forehead vanishes as he turns to face his friends. Each one is looking up at him with eyes consumed with relief and sadness. They are all alright, without one visibly or critically injured.

Using his bare hands, he removes the objects preventing everyone from talking and then happily looks down at them. "Tenth, you're alive." Gokudera says, as he looks up happily at his beloved boss.

Having used a large amount of energy beyond his own capability of controlling, Tsuna uses the last of it to say...

"Gokudera-kun, help everyone...get out of here." To the surprise of his friends, Tsuna faints right before them. Although he wants to, he is too weak to remove the ropes holding them. Might as well let them know what he wants to happen most right now. Aware the boy is still breathing and not gone yet again, Gokudera summons his cat. The response is instant. Uri only needs one glance to know what to do.

Uri proceeds with freeing the guardians, except for Gokudera.

Much to his annoyance.

Now finally released from captivity with Tsuna alive, everyone proceeds with exiting the base, only to be 'awed' by the destruction done by their ally. Everyone and everything has been obliterated, leaving only a messy but unblocked path for them to use to get to the surface. Since all are sharing but one desire to go straight back up, everyone rushes out, with Yamamoto carrying an unconscious Tsuna on his back.

Even now, Hibari can sense something odd going on with Tsuna. Not that he fainted has anything to do with it but, it's the fact that he appeared so powerful that it actually felt very...frightening.

How did he survive that state of near death?

How?

 

 


	3. Aftermath

_Well done, Vongola Decimo._

These soft-spoken words play in his head once again, but this time they draw away the darkness of his peaceful sleep and force him to wake up. Pain is the first thing he feels. It is invading almost every inch of his body, making it impossible to move. The weak feeling of another presence in the room pressures him into finding it, which he does by effortly turning his head towards the right. On the side of the bed he now lies on with blankets on top, is a sleeping Gokudera. He's got his head upon his folded arms.

It pleases Tsuna to see him this peaceful, out of harm's reach and near his own. That way he can be protected much easier. If it hadn't been for Primo's amazing power, everyone would have been goners. He so doesn't want anyone to be in danger even if it means putting his own life on the line. To watch - _no_ \- remember what it was like to have them taken away while he was completely defenseless, easily struck down without even putting up a fight...the mere thought of it saddens him greatly.

'Decimo.' A voice speaks up, coming directly from within his own mind. If pain wasn't such an issue at the moment, he would have given out a loud and clear reply. 'There is no need for you to think of such sad thoughts.' Primo tells him, obviously smiling while doing so. Why that is Tsuna isn't sure, but it just feels like he is.

Even now, the whole idea of merging together as one with his ancestor hasn't fully been approved of. Highly thankful as he is with the help he's been given, Tsuna can't seem to figure out how does one expect for him to continue on living as if he is merely himself? If the process can be undone, then he wouldn't really mind sharing his soul with Primo's every now and then, but for some reason, he strongly feels that this is indeed something permanent. Again with the feeling of insight, as if...

'We are one.'

Right on the spot.

The very words Tsuna was afraid to hear are said nice and clearly in his own head. What he gets in exchange for this is are the lives of his friends, meaning that he should be happier rather than depressed, even if the unyielding pain is complete agony.

'Let me ease the pain for you, Decimo.' Again does that voice speak to him politely, with a drop of confidence. Of course, Primo is Primo after all and everything he does and says is capable of influencing weaker individuals into obedience. He is the great man who gave his descendant power for the sake of those he loves. Such greatness, it's something Tsuna never believed he could achieve. Primo gave him a chance, an opportunity, therefore his word is best left as final.

Tsuna exhales deeply.

Just as Primo said he would do, the pain goes down (albeit not much). Any movement still feels like an impossible task, but at least there is less suffering to be met. "Primo." He whispers, eyeing the ceiling brightened by the sun's light. If this is as far as he can go while awake, then it would be best to sleep and not end up worrying Gokudera too much. For as long as he's alright, there really isn't anything to worry about.

Right?

'Yes?' Primo replies, still sounding very sweet and kind, the traits of a person Tsuna wouldn't hesitate to have as a friend.

"Can I continue sleeping?" A light chuckle, so light that it feels comforting even when coming from inside his head. An answer comes soon after, and immediately Tsuna shuts his eyes to escape the real world, to escape the pain and go back to the darkness, hoping that this time he may have a nice dream or more.

A happily spoken 'yes' was the answer.

* * *

  _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Ryohei guides a towel along his skin, following an intense exercise which has left him all sweaty. For a long while, his mind has been clouded by the memory of a certain incident, forcing him to reduce his daily practice to a mere three hours. The incident happened just nine hours ago, in which he and his comrades were saved by a boy he thought was dead. It's still vivid, the sight of that boy getting struck down by their enemies. To believe someone actually survived from that attack is admittedly difficult, but for the past couple of months Ryohei has learned to expect a lot from the boy, Tsuna, even if it includes the very impossible.

Though even with his undying trust in Tsuna, he can't seem to shake off the feeling of utter shock which overtook him the moment that amazingly strong figure emerged from the smoke, standing proudly with only the look of hate in his eyes. There was no feeling of fear upon seeing such a person appear, it's mostly just shock.

To hold onto such a feeling gives Ryohei the impression that he's being unfriendly, as if he's lacking the right amount of trust in his savior, his leader, and friend. He once vowed not to look down upon Tsuna, so thinking rather negatively like this is damaging to their relationship. A fist slams into the floor, harming both. He knows it was shocking to see Tsuna when he appeared, somehow not dead, but it isn't a good enough excuse to start suspecting something of him.

They are friends, which is why Ryohei will do his best to try and stop such feelings from ever interfering with anything.

"I'm going to trust Sawada to the EXTREME!!"

Hibari sits uncomfortably in his chair as a loud voice makes an unwanted statement. It really would've been better to not have permitted Ryohei entrance into school grounds outside school hours. The sun is now close to setting. Exactly where his thoughts were taking him he's also forgotten, which is another good reason to beat the boxer up. Whether or not he is the only one among the guardians disturbed by Tsuna's drastic change in strength and his miraculous survival, he doesn't care.

Even after having Tsuna taken back home to recover (with Gokudera insisting on staying watch), Hibari is still haunted by how unusual everything seemed at that time. The person that appeared in the room unscratched was Tsuna, but at the same time it wasn't. It felt more like a stranger who had an intimidating glare and fearsome aura, well, up until the point when that flame died down. The sudden feeling of fear he developed back there is still real whenever he recalls it, willingly or not.

What happened to the boy during the time of his own capture is a mystery, one that a few hours of thinking is incapable of solving. Unlike the others, he didn't stay behind to watch as Tsuna was taken straight to his bedroom by Yamamoto, instead he marched straight to his beloved school, hoping to clear his mind once inside. That may have been the same thing Ryohei planned on doing, but having no real interest in the loud-mouth he wants to kill right now, one's motive means nothing to him.

Just what was that power? Where did it come from, and how...?

How can something scare him so much?

 

 

 

 


	4. A Normal Morning

The sun has now set, the sky is now dark and there are beautiful stars all above.

Temperature normal, expression is peaceful. That is all Gokudera needs to know to be sure that Tsuna will be alright. Arms still folded on the edge of the bed the tired boy is lying on, the just-awoken Gokudera watches each inhale and exhale of air with a happy smile on his face.

He's grateful to have been rescued, even though he still fiercely regrets having not done the same for his savior. A direct, sudden attack sent the boy to what seemed to be his death, but **no**. The boy was alive, just as Gokudera had hoped, and he came to retrieve those dear to him, bravely entering the enemy's base to get his friends back.

Such power is unlike him, but Gokudera won't question the origin of it, nor the origin of the anger-drenched figure that arrived in that cell. He will only do what he knows is best for someone holding the title of right-hand man. This should be obvious to everyone too.

"You don't have to stay all night."

A child-like voice says, startling Gokudera, though only for the briefest of moments, since he was slightly daydreaming. The voice is extremely recognizable.

Standing on the desk with back facing the window, from where the moon's light shines through, is a trust-worthy Arcobaleno. The only one of those who has been everywhere with Tsuna and to not have witnessed the attack, since he was busy running an errand. If he had come along that time, Gokudera wonders if the scenario would have been any different.

"I'm sure Tsuna will be fine by tomorrow." Reborn adds. His large, pitch-black eyes gaze at the unconscious face of a seemingly harmless teenager. In truth, he is far from harmless at this point.

Gokudera looks down at his bent arms, a contemplative look on his face. "I know, but I just want to repay my debt."

Reborn smiles faintly, now looking at the brains of the six Vongola guardians. "You don't have to." He says. "All Tsuna ever really cares about is you guys staying alive, and by doing that, you're already paying your debts."

The loyal storm guardian thinks for a while, and does agree with what his boss' tutor just said. Tsuna came to save them, and by staying alive afterwards, he is repaying what he feels that he owes. To stay alive is something Gokudera has mastered since childhood, so there should be no problem. Yet, the amount of guilt weighing him down from the inside is making him feel like it's not enough.

"Go on, go home." Reborn happily insists, fully aware that if he stays quiet, Gokudera will just keep on arguing with himself.

With one final glance, Gokudera looks at the sleeping boy barely touched by the night's light. Keeping it in mind that sleep is a part of staying alive, and Reborn does know best, he rises from his knees and walks off, saying a quick 'goodnight' to the Arcobaleno before closing the door.

Reborn can only smile in that direction, and hope that no matter what happened in his absence, things will be better from now.

They should be, shouldn't they?

* * *

  _The next morning..._

* * *

The sun is up and the town is awakening.

The poor boy with pain coursing through his limbs pouts slightly when the sun's light touches his face. This is a greeting he likes only a tiny bit more than having a baby-sized foot to the face, and that's saying something.

'Decimo, it's time to wake up.'

A gentle voice tells him from within.

Tsuna rolls to one side, grumbling slightly. He knows there is school to attend to because today is Monday, but he still refuses. A lot of energy was used to save his friends, and now he's too exhausted to do anything but go back to sleep. Worried, Primo tries to think of a way to fix this. He doesn't blame his descendant for preferring the comforts of one's own bed, since many people share this thought. However, this particular boy must have a strong heart and be quick to get up, in case.....

_Slam!_

A small foot kicks open the door, with a force beyond what one would expect from it. Storming into the bedroom with a proud look on his face is a boy, a boy by the name of Lambo.

"Hahaha, Tsuna! Tsuna!" Lambo yells, and sees that once again, the much more powerful individual has yet to stand on his own two feet. For that, the cow-dressed boy prepares for one of his Super jumps. "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna!"

Before he is able to get off the floor though, a sudden greeting by a similarly small foot nails him in the back of the head. "Get out." A stern voice orders him, as he is sent crashing into the wall. I-Pin rushes in and catches the sight of her playmate in a very uncomfortable spot. She calls his name and dashes towards him, leaving Reborn to deal with the unconscious boy himself.

Reborn looks up at Tsuna, and like Lambo, jumps into the air.

Primo prays this doesn't hurt too much.

An Ultra Super kick* from Reborn sends Tsuna flying into the wall as well, with an impact far greater than Lambo's. Large cracks form around the teenager, giving the impression the entire wall may come down. Even if it were to happen, Reborn will not take responsibility and will let the owner of this room do so instead, even though said person is the victim of it all.

"Time to wake up, Dame Tsuna." Reborn states the obvious, as he stands firm on the floor, hands in pockets.

Tsuna's aching figure literally tears from the wall, and lands with a thud while I-Pin struggles to pull Lambo free. His feet up, his head down, and everything appearing upside down, a disturbed Tsuna looks at his tutor with a face that hints the kick may have stupefied him.

"Reborn...!" He growls, knowingly in vain in receiving whatever he hopes for in return. The tutor, cold and uncaring, simply ignores his 2nd pupil and walks off, leaving the room in a mess as he had made it.

Then, Tsuna realizes how the attack was a bit too much for his weak body. He can barely move thanks to it. He struggles as hard as possible, but as his attempts continue to show no desirable results, a smirking Lambo approaches him with a black marker in his hand.

He chuckles a bit, as I-Pin stands not far behind, looking very worried and very helpless. When things couldn't get any worse for Tsuna since yesterday, it seems Hell has made it so his pleas are never heard.

When his problems turn out to be rather small as this, Primo is also unable to do anything.

_Drawn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A made-up attack in which Reborn jumps, spins right round, and aims either at the neck, jaw, nose or forehead of the target who is looking away.


	5. Misery and Awkwardness

The laughter of a delighted boy fills the house up, reaching the ears of everyone awake, including a gloomy figure who is slowly walking down the stairs. Thick black scribbles are clear on his face, with one word written largely on his forehead.

_Loser_

Tsuna doesn't know what exactly did the sadistic guardian of his draw, but he doesn't feel like checking in the mirror like it really matters anymore. As fortunate as he's become, Tsuna still considers himself the same old loser he's always been and referred to as, whether or not this is physically obvious or noticeable.

His blue pajamas still on, the pain still tormenting, a depressed Tsuna lifelessly makes his way to the kitchen where the evil artist half-heartedly awaits, hoping to see how well his masterpiece looks, especially on a moving thing. Though no more does this desire reach that of his desire for today's delicious breakfast.

When green eyes spot the figure step into the room, Lambo begins laughing mockingly.

I-Pin and Primo can only look on with concern.

_Perfect._

Busy cooking whatever she finds suitable for a Monday, Nana doesn't turn around to look at her son upon his arrival, but of course, if she were to turn around, things would only get worse. Despite being the closest person to Tsuna in many ways, she is often one of the last people who can comfort him.

Much like the boy she never blames for the hazardous events of practically every morning, she will laugh if she sees the scribbles on Tsuna's face. If she were to find out Lambo drew them, regardless of consent, she would most likely compliment him too.

That is why Tsuna doesn't bother getting cleaned. Living with not-so understanding people, Tsuna has long given up fighting.

It is only because of his unusual yet lovable friends, Tsuna is able to find peace and joy within this life. Without them, he would be forever stuck with this kind of misery that home grants him each day mercilessly. To wish it all away, doesn't seem possible.

Though even if it were possible to just zap away all this pain, Tsuna wouldn't do it, because the people who bring him such misery, are very important to him. They are family.

So long as he cherishes his connection with everyone, he can never abandon this life. He will keep on forcing himself to endure it, and if it truly became too horrible, maybe he can consider running away. Even then, he could never fully escape what he loves so dearly.

Not to mention, the Mafia will be there to make sure he stays alive and well, for in this life he is the heir to the Vongola Family, Reborn once told him.

Speaking of the sun Arcobaleno, Tsuna can see him sitting towards his left reading a newspaper. Usually by now, he would have made a wounding comment concerning his useless student's appearance. Maybe for once, _just once_ , good luck is keeping away something bad.

...or worse, Reborn is hoping for a better opportunity to break the boy's heart.

Under complete misery and pain, Tsuna drops his head onto the table, but thinks lightly to himself that all this, might actually be worth it; to suffer through bad times, all for the sake of these people.

Even Primo agrees.

* * *

_Later..._

He should have thought about it, but at the time the consequences didn't seem to matter. Thinking back at the words once said to him, Tsuna is left deeply conflicted by one fact: the life of (literally) sharing a body.

Back when he was told of his chance to stay alive, in return for becoming one with his ancestor, everything seemed clear to Tsuna, though he realizes how deeply mistaken he was. It was mostly the desperation to save his friends, that left him unwilling to ask what exactly did it mean to share a body as Primo described it.

The union obviously gave him access to unbelievable power, beyond what his body could handle. The effects have left him feeling sore and weak, but also belatedly curious if the opposite - control over him - could happen. Many other questions were left unasked and now Tsuna kind of regrets not thinking first.

Not that he had much of a choice.

Primo senses the distress coming from his beloved descendant, but also feels the awkwardness of the situation. He tries to think of a way to grant some comfort.

'Decimo, you don't have to worry about this. Simply do as you normally do.'

A little flustered Tsuna becomes, upon realizing his ancestor knows why he stopped midway of undoing his shirt. He pouts. This kind of moment has never happened to him before, except for once when Lambo, who purchased a new water gun, burst into the bathroom and started spraying water at the teenager...while said teenager was still naked in the shower.

Other than that, a moment when privacy became an issue has never occurred. It's not the lack of trust or faith in Primo that has Tsuna tingling with worry and a bit of embarrassment. He's actually been meaning to ask that now they are one, what is Primo capable of doing.

What can he see?

Oh-so slowly, does the young Mafia boss begin to freak out.

'Decimo, trust me.'

Primo pleads, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with having his descendant fear if the oh-mighty him can see what should not be seen. This kind of situation was not anticipated by Primo either, for all he was thinking about along with poor Tsuna at the time was the safety of the tenth generation guardians.   
  
Which is why both are suffering silently right now.

'Wha~what can you see, Primo?"

Tsuna asks out loud, nervously, as the shivering steadily becomes violent.

Unsure if telling the truth would do any good, Primo hesitates briefly. He has two choices, which are to say it as it is, or say it in a way that is not a lie, but also focusing more on one's satisfaction.

The problem with that is, Primo has no clue how to say something without terrifying the boy.

"Primo?"

Time's up.

Almost grudgingly, Primo gives out an answer.

'I see what I wish, and I do not wish to see things I must not.'

Though not as comforting as intended to be, Tsuna is somewhat willing to trust Primo. He did give him power and another chance to fight, so how can he not trust the man known for his kind heart and loving nature?

True, this is a very delicate subject and one will naturally fear for their own safety, but keeping in mind that Primo gave him what no other could, at just the right time, Tsuna needs to be grateful.

Might as well.

Once the shirt is fully unbuttoned and pulled down the shoulders, a relieved Primo hears something approaching, and, quick to realize what it is and what it could mean, he takes sudden control of Tsuna's back and forces it against the door.

"Primo!"

Tsuna shouts, but is shocked when his left hand rises on its own and locks the door. Only then, does the sound of Lambo's laughter become clear. The fact that he only noticed it now, means he had been thinking so deeply about being seen to the point he was not fully awake.

Not to mention, the pain he momentarily forgot about, has also...

"Owww~!!!"

Tsuna dips forward with a cry. He thanks Primo somewhat for protecting him from that evil child, who is now banging on the door and shouting Tsuna's name. He is however, resentful a bit over the sudden jerk without receiving any warning first.

It doesn't help that the soreness in his back, worsened by Reborn's assault on him, is ten times worse thanks to the impact to the door. Primo, realizing this, hastily apologizes.

'Forgive me, Decimo. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

True to his words, he had no intention of hurting his descendant in any way. He was focused on preventing another tragedy from happening, without considering anything else.

"Ahhh...I don't think I can go to school today, not like this."

Tsuna drops to his knees following the statement. This is likely not the first time morning problems have kept him out of school and stuck in bed. Primo did help by reducing the pain earlier, and maybe if he works a bit harder, he can take enough away for Tsuna to function properly.

Then, a thought strikes the boy that makes Primo grimace.

Tsuna is truly safe inside the locked bathroom, so long as Lambo doesn't decide to use one of his explosives and blow the door down. The use of such destructive force inside this house has happened on occasion, and every time it is Tsuna who gets the blame...and the cleaning duty.

Lucky or not, he might end up having his own funeral if the boy ever makes that decision.

Primo is certain his own lightning guardian has never ever been that insane.

Fortunately for them, both the pounding on the door and name calling end when Nana's voice echoes towards the bathroom. If there's anyone who can tame such a beast, it's Tsuna's mother. The sound of tiny feet pitter-pattering away gives Tsuna the chance to sigh and smell the scent of luck for a second time.

Then, as if on cue, the pain reduces, but only slightly.

He doesn't need to ask to know how this happened.

"I still don't think I can move much. It hurts all over."

Tsuna admits, and this time Primo sighs. He's done his best to take away physical discomfort from the boy, and it appears he's reached his limit. He finally accepts that there is only one option left. As much as it pains him to do something he knows neither of them will like, he also knows it to be the only means to get Tsuna through today.

Skipping school, doesn't sound like a smart idea.

In a low voice - after promising himself not to do this again - the blond-haired former-Mafia boss speaks.

'I'll move you.'

As low as his grades are, as much as his teachers call him 'dumb', Tsuna is (by far) smart enough to understand the meaning behind Primo's words. He's just not exactly willing to let the man have his way, no matter what the reason is.

Without waiting for proper consent, Primo slowly moves Tsuna's legs, and just like that, the boy has lost control of half of his body. The pain is more or less a dull feeling now.

Tsuna gulps.

This isn't going to turn out nicely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to the previous chapters, this one was edited a bit more. I guess I really didn't like the way it was. In fact, I'm surprised I even uploaded some parts of it. XP


	6. Monday's Start

It was very degrading, the event that took place only minutes ago. Though it was motivated by the simple understanding that one needs to carry on with one's own life, Tsuna is still highly displeased and wish he had prevented it half-way through.

Never would he expect himself to prefer the inside-bathroom attacks from Lambo above any other activity, especially the one he knows only _he_ will ever have the luxury of experiencing. It makes the idea of opening the door for Lambo (should he ever get locked out) sound sweet and pleasant.

Lambo was removed from the vicinity by Tsuna's mother, shortly before the big moment happened and Tsuna has never felt so embarrassed during a shower in his life.

Right now, Tsuna is fully dressed in his Namimori school uniform, sans the yellow jacket. He is resting on the bed with his eyes pinned to the ceiling. His body still aches. There is no question that Tsuna's ancestor is currently drowning in guilt; he can practically feel the blond's deep sense of sorrow.

As if the body was his own, Primo thoroughly cleaned it while holding back some of the pain caused by the morning's shenanigans and his own powers. The pajamas were left piled outside as the teenage boy stood inside the shower, and neither Vongola boss ever thought to utter a word throughout the entire session.

It was almost too much to bear, yet necessary.

Primo also took great care in how much he saw, making sure it was the bare minimum.

Tsuna feels ashamed, more than ever before, and the will to move continues to deplete. He doesn't feel like going anywhere, let alone to school, even if the whole shower moment was so he _could_ drag himself to school.

He's gravely tempted to just sleep off the day and hopefully wake up with no mental images of what just happened. He fails when the voice of his mother calls to him from downstairs.

"Tsuna~! Time to go to school!"

Primo doesn't say anything, simply keeps the pain as dull as possible. It takes a full three minutes for Tsuna to submit to his fate and rises from the bed. Nothing about his expression speaks of a child eager for a long, eventful day.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

 

The sun is bright and strong, though not enough to disrupt Gokudera's walk to school. Worry forced him out of bed earlier than usual, which is why his surroundings are more quiet and peaceful than usual.

Tsuna had been on his mind most of the night, even with Reborn reassuring him, he could not stop feeling concerned about his dear friend and savior. Though he must admit that he did feel a bit better after leaving Tsuna's house, just not enough to keep himself in bed longer, or less focused on Tsuna.

Since the time is still early, he didn't bother checking on his smaller friend, and would rather not give anyone else of his group a visit, feeling confident that this walk would turn into a nightmare if he did.

Upon reaching the entrance to the school, a familiar face pops up, much to his surprise and dismay.

"Good morning, Octopus-head!!"

The loud, ever so brainless boxer of the Vongola family stands proudly before the annoyed companion of his, while shouting a greeting that gains the attention of most students surrounding them, including a few laughs. No matter what happens, he will never drop that ridiculous nickname. Assuming, he _too_ knows how ridiculous it is.

Angry - as one would expect - Gokudera glares viciously at the older teenager and shouts back at him.

"Oi! You don't have to shout, Lawn-head!"

He doesn't hesitate to use the nickname he picked for Ryohei, chosen for moments of pure frustration. Saying it doesn't help to curb his temper, however, but this doesn't stop Gokudera for using it as a weapon whenever the cause of his anger is his not-so-beloved friend. A simple act of stupidity will also earn the other an earful of the word.

There have been times when he's considered giving nicknames to Hibari and Mukuro too, though he restrains himself from doing so in fear of their fearsome wrath, though in truth, he does use the word 'pineapple-head' when thinking of the latter in his mind.

The reason is because not only does he hate Mukuro fiercely, but also because the name suits him too well.

"Why not, Octopus-head?" Ryohei asks with a puzzled look. "I am feeling EXTREME firepower inside me, and I am ready to do anything today!"

"Besides shut up?" Gokudera asks back, feeling very eager to just walk right past the fired-up boxer, as if he wasn't there. "Anyway," He reluctantly adds. "Tenth is likely not to have fully recovered yet, so don't go round chasing him, got it?"

Still smiling widely, the 'on-fire' Ryohei looks back down at his friend and says, "Oh? I see! As a thanks, I'll leave him just for today!" His words come out loudly, and as much as he would love to personally shut him up, Gokudera chooses to maintain peace.

"Senpai!" A voice suddenly calls, and emerging from behind the walls of the school is another male student, one Gokudera remembers as a new kid. "The sandbags are ready." He says.

"Awesome!" Ryohei shouts, seemingly more delighted than ever. "See you later, Octopus-head!"

In seconds, the annoyed storm guardian is left at the spot, alone, by the dashing-off sun guardian. It is clear from their conversation that using normal names is not natural, even though Gokudera wishes it to be, if only to keep himself from losing his temper so very often. He kind of feels like he has no ability in talking sense into his fellow guardians, so there's no real point in trying.

It's not like he ever _wanted_ to hang around with most of them, but for the sake of his boss, he'll always try to make things better, no matter how many times he fails.

That is just the type of right-hand man he is.

A roar of joy fills the atmosphere as Ryohei distances himself from the crowd of students entering the school, some of who come to a halt and stare at the white-haired, either out of confusion or irritation. Gokudera couldn't care less anymore.

As he walks along the path with a group of familiar and unfamiliar faces, he suddenly hears a conversation which surprises him.

* * *

 

_A while later..._

* * *

 

"Good morning, Tenth!"

Is the first greeting Tsuna gets when he reaches his classroom, where he can see dear friends waiting for him. Those he had protected, those he had saved, in exchange for something he slightly feels he would be better without.

The problems it bring, are a little too much for a boy with a bad-enough life. Nonetheless, he is grateful towards Primo for his kindness. No one else besides him gave him a chance, a chance at life, and he should at least be proud of that. Even if it means, suffering a bit more.

"Yo, Tsuna."

Yamamoto says from his seat, with Gokudera standing close by. Kyoko is present too, and so is Hana, and many others that have been with him for quite some time. They all mean something to him, regardless of how much is known between him and each student, for they are people too, people he might be needing just to stay happy.

It is all thanks to Primo, that the most loved ones are here, safe and sound.

'Thank you again, Primo.'

A faint, 'No problem' is said as he is approached by Gokudera, and because some of the aching has been reduced or shared, the hand that taps his shoulder doesn't hurt him. Even if it did, Tsuna would try not to make a fuss; he has already done so over other things since he woke up.

"How are you feeling today?"

Gokudera happily asks.

Keeping most of the truth hidden, Tsuna looks up at the silver-haired and gives the most honest reply he dares to give anyone. "A bit sore but, other than that I'm fine."

"I see." Gokudera acknowledges. "I just asked Lawn-head to stay away, in case you weren't feeling better." He admits, with much joy on his face.

 

"You didn't have to do that, but, I do prefer Big Brother not bothering me for at least a day, or an hour."

The storm guardian laughs lightly as his boss looks away shyly, a bit ashamed over enjoying the lack of Ryohei's presence. Though it is understandable that he's gotten tired of the constant pursuing, one which even Primo admits is easy to dislike, even after a mere week of it.

"You don't have to worry today, Tenth. He'll behave for sure."

'Or else he'll face Gokudera's nastiest explosives', Tsuna reminds himself. Gokudera has recently been doing this, holding himself back from attacking students and teachers whenever he feels offended. Tsuna promises to help anyone made victim to Gokudera's frequent bouts of anger, since like most ordinary people, Tsuna enjoys peace.

Compared to Gokudera, the school is a bit more of an easier thing to control, to keep calm, with or without Hibari.

"Gokudera, aren't you going to tell him?" Yamamoto asks, as he leans his chair slightly backwards, his head tilting a bit. The bomber looks back, and seemingly realizes something when he turns back round to look at his confused friend.

"Ahh, that's right. Earlier on I heard someone say that Hibari isn't coming to school today." Gokudera eagerly announces.

"What? Why?" 

It isn't totally rare for Hibari to take days off school, most of which occur during the winter, the time when some sort of non-deadly cold is often contracted. Still, Tsuna feels worried about Hibari, just as he feels for all his guardians. The protectiveness he felt from the day before remains strong, and for that he quickly feels depressed should something unusual happen.

Primo wishes his descendant relaxed a bit more.

"I don't know, they never said."

"And you believe them?"

"No one ever dares to tell lies about Hibari, no matter what he does to them."

True as Gokudera said. There maybe unconfirmed stories about the cloud guardian that pop up, but none of them turn out to be false in the end. This worries Tsuna more, since not knowing the condition or whereabouts of someone dear isn't good.

The chances of more bad guys coming is high, and for that-

'Please don't worry, Decimo.' Primo suddenly cuts in, right through the unwanted thoughts. 'Your cloud guardian is more than capable of taking care of himself.' Though he has not personally seen the complete capability of the guardians, he is willing to compare them to his own guardians, and trust them.

For now, this is also the most he can do.

Not willing to have an argument, despite having words to say back, Tsuna sighs lightly in defeat. The strongest guardian of his family deserves some respect, even when there are clear reasons why one should feel concerned.

Men like those he defeated still exist, mostly in the Mafia, and by being part of such a society, Tsuna and his friends are perfect targets. Knowing this by heart, Tsuna soon chooses to protest.

'But-'

Before he could do so, however, he is instantly consumed by darkness, and seconds later a missile flies straight out the classroom window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these old chapters make much sense to me, so fixing them may bring out imperfect results. Still, I hope reading them updated was enjoyable. Suggestions are also appreciated.


End file.
